


Five Seconds of Rain

by AzcaSky



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blood, M/M, injuries, it has blood but not violence, somewhat blood kink, there is almost no plot in this, they have magic power, xido are some kind of witches(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/pseuds/AzcaSky
Summary: Geonhak approaches Dongju at the end of everything, and sees two deep gashes on his cheek.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Five Seconds of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I look at Dongju's Come Back Home concept film selca for longer than I should have. Also I put blood kink as warning tag... it's all consensual at least.

"That cut looks bad on you." Geonhak examines the slash wound on each of his cheek. It still drips blood in tiny rivulets, at a rhythm akin to heartbeat. Face injuries always look worse than it actually is. On Dongju’s face, usually so fair and smooth, it looks sickeningly terrible. Knowing someone else marred that beauty enrages him, but there’s nothing he can do right now, when the world already burned to ashes, when they’re the only one left in between dust and debris.

Unpredictably, Dongju giggles, face contorting in glee, "Really? But I like it, hyung." He presses his finger into one, and flinches from the sharp pain. Blood flows down to his chin, to his lips. He licks it. It tastes like bitter metallic, and he giggles again from the bizarreness. "It's funny."

There's nothing funny about it in Geonhak's eyes. But Dongju is shaking with laughter, the genuinely obnoxious one which has his eyes crinkling, his body shaking. There’s no remorse, no regrets, no sadness. His gold chain earring dangles and glints, staying firmly in place despite being merely clip-ons. Distantly, Geonhak thinks whether Dongju feel the pain from the way it's clipped too tightly. But he's someone who _laughs_ at gashes on his cheek—Geonhak can’t trust his definition of pain.

Geonhak hovers his palm to Dongju's right cheek, and that quiets him from his giggling fit.

Dongju looks up. From Geonhak's sight, Dongju's eyes sparkle, and, with his fluttering long eyelashes, with the moonlight shining overhead, he looks... ethereal. Like a fucked up image of something holy—like an angel with claws and fangs instead of wings—something that should be worshipped but also obscene. Geonhak doesn't know if he is horrified or entranced.

He knows, though, what his body tells him to do, when Dongju looks at him, bare, vulnerable, _open_.

He touches the wound, pressing it lightly, and Dongju's eyes flutter close. Blood cakes on his hand, spilling into his sleeve. Wet, sticky, warm, _dirty._

Oh, Geonhak just can’t resist.

The kiss starts tentative, gentle press of lips that tastes like blood and grime and sweat. His gut twists. With pleasure, with disgusts, with concern, with want.

Then Geonhak presses both his hands on Dongju's cheek, caging him, pressing him deeper into the kiss. Dongju whimpers, and it sounds like pain, but it also sounds like blatant hunger, like impatience, as his own hands reach Geonhak's back, gripping, grappling, desperately trying to hold on to _something_. Geonhak is powerless againts him, can't do anything other than oblige and indulge, kissing harder, deeper.

Dongju's entire mouth tastes like blood, making Geonhak spins from the stench, and from the ferocity in which Dongju is kissing him back. There's no longer restraint, no more rules, just desire and lust and eagerness. Geonhak is so depraved, so lost. He drinks everything in, the feelings, the smell, the taste, drinks it like he has been denied water all his life.

Geonhak wonders, for a split second, how they would look from the outside. Two figures in blood-stained clothes, tattered and ragged, in the middle of the world's ruin, kissing like their life depends on it.

Maybe, it is.

Maybe his life really depends on how harsh he can suck Dongju's tongue, how hard he can press on Dongju's cheek (secretly, he presses it the way medic would press wounds to stop bleeding—the way Dongju would still enjoy the pain but not worsening the open wound), how much blood he can lick off the other's mouth. Maybe the whole spiel about them being the guardian of the earth and humanity is just bullshit, maybe their heart are meant to race to the sight of devastation and bodies burned in flames. Maybe they are meant to destroy instead of protect.

_Funny_ , indeed. Dongju is right, again. _Dongju is always right._

Geonhak pulls away. He sees Dongju's eyes, dark and piercing, dripping with lust. Then he hears their breathe; ragged and heavy, quick in and out that doesn't quite feed their lung in the speed their hearts are beating. It's painful, it's exhilarating, it's utterly fucking insane.

Geonhak leans in, kissing trails of blood on Dongju's cheek, licking it away.

Dongju chokes, whimpers, tilts his head to give Geonhak better access. "Hyung—"

"I got you, baby," Geonhak caress Dongju's cheek, carefully, not touching his cut. He kisses gently, whispers bits and pieces of healing chants as he licks the remnant blood. The magic seeps little by little, and Geonhak can feel Dongju's shudder, along with his sighs, everytime the sting of magic pierces his wounds. Geonhak relishes it, going as slow as he can, until he tastes tears alongside blood, until the wound heals completely, leaving remnants of grime and long scars.

It takes Geonhak’s entire willpower to pull away for the second time, forcing himself to stop ravishing his face and look at Dongju in the eyes. Right then, he sees Dongju's eyes, wide, red rimmed, and glimmering with unshed tears—the most beautiful sight Geonhak has ever seen.

He doesn’t know what it means, doesn’t know what lies ahead for them when this disaster is well over with, doesn’t care that they had just crossed all the rules they were supposed to keep. Their whole life, they believed in things they couldn’t understand, repressed themselves to the point they nearly break, _and it only takes a moment,_ Geonhak thinks faintly, lightheaded from lack of energy, lack of air, lack of everything. It feels unreal, like it doesn’t happen, never happened, like five seconds of rain in the middle of summer, not even leaving wet traces.

His only reality is Dongju, his precious Dongju, the one he pledges his forever to, the one he cherishes more than the world itself. In this place he no longer understands, as long as he has Dongju, somehow, it will be alright. They will be alright.

He kisses Dongju's forehead, softly, gently.

"I love you, Dongju."

Dongju nods, burrows into his neck, and cries, "I love you, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't know how this happened. But please let me know what you think! Talk to me on twitter @azcasky ! ^^


End file.
